Yomi Gremory
Yomi has white hair and deep brown eyes as well as an x-scar on his right cheek. He's been to the academy three times, being kicked out before for "Inappropriate Relations" with other students. He's a huge flirt and loves to go as unclothed as possible. Although he is very fond of black and white robes. Personality Yomi has three switches to his personality, although two of them are easy to take on while the third is extremely difficult to even bring out in combat. The first one is easy going, friendly, and likes to drink in just about any situation. The second is his flirty personality, always commenting on one ass or another and is usually brought out by his drinking habits. The final one is reserved for those that threaten or harm his friends. He develops a rage and attacks with ferocity, putting his own body in jeopardy in an all out assault. As mentioned before this personality switch is rare and only comes out when friends are in extreme danger. Bio Yomi was born into a poor village in the smallest hut with no more but a wooden spoon, stool, and bathtub. Yes, the bathtub was made of wood as well. Anyway, Yomi was also born without either parents as his mother died upon childbirth and his father ditched out the moment she passed, leaving Yomi with another woman whom he didn't even know. But the woman had a plan from the very beginning and a smile that Yomi adopted very easily from her while growing up. Yomi was taught in the magic of God Slaying by the woman, who never gave her name. When he prodded her about it she'd simply tell him that there's power in a name, especially in the power to find someone after a very "late night". Yomi tried to inquire at the time what that meant but that simply earned him a quick slap on the head and the silent treatment for an hour. The most interesting part of the training was in Yomi's teenage years to experience the pain of electricity throughout the body. He had several weeks of pain before a few days rest, almost being borderline abused if not for his insistence that he could keep going. Nevertheless he had other parts of training where he simply meditated below the statues of the Gods, a secret place she took him to after being blindfolded so he would not reveal the resting place of "True Gods". When he finally left his master's company she gave him just enough money to get a train ticket and get into the Academy to further his studies, hiding his true magic from his teachers instead claiming it was Static magic. He asked her name one last time an she laughed in his face before turning away with these words, "Never ruin a good mystery kid. Not everything needs an answer." Abilities God Slayer- Lightning The ability to absorb and create lightning at a tier higher than Dragon Slayer. This a lost magic taught by mysterious means by mysterious people. Lightning God's Speed: Yomi has the ability to charge his body with the electricity, making his movement much faster than most humans of any magic type can reach. He can also pass this charge off to another person, however it only lasts for three posts and must cool down in four posts time. Lightning God's Fury: Yomi can charge his fists with the electricity, making them become completely covered in what looks like a static bubble. With each punch he can destabilize the matter of the objects he hits, almost completely vaporizing them. This effect lasts for two posts and takes three to recharge. Lightning God's Decree: Yomi can explode a blast of black lightning from his mouth, shooting out for a maximum of one hundred meters in a five meter circumference beam. This beam can vaporize anything unprotected and takes three posts to recharge before reuse. Lightning God's Entourage: Yomi can create copies of himself, almost exactly like him except their bodies constantly shifting like electricity. They explode on impact with anything, not causing physical damage but instead becoming bindingly bright before disappearing. A total of three can be made per fight. Lightning God's Revenge: Yomi can only activate this attack after suffering damage in a fight. The more pain signals sent throughout his brain, the more charged this attack can be. When released he fires enough electrical damage to simulate double the pain he has received, but only once. If he misses it's too late. The attack is released in a large bubble around his body of black lightning, almost seeming to be a dome of black static to deliver the attack to his opponent while they are close. Tools and Equipment Sword Yomi carries a simple silver sword on his back over his usual black and white robes. Category:Male Characters Category:Caster Category:God Slayers Category:Demon Howl